Ganondorf
Ganondorf is the main antagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. Wikia Match-Ups * Bowser vs Ganondorf * Ganondorf VS Dracula (Castlevania) * Ganondorf vs. Darth Sidious Information Background * Birth name: Ganondorf Dragmire * Species: Gerudo/Deity * Height: 7'6"/228.6 cm * Weight: Approx. 291 lbs/132 kg * First male Gerudo in 100 years * Seeks to conquer Hyrule & claim the Triforce * Reincarnation of Demise, the Demon King * Likes topaz jewelry Powers and Abilities * Immense Strength * Nigh-Invulnerability * Dark Magic ** Energy Projection ** Teleportation ** Levitation ** Resurrection ** Forcefield Creation ** Possession ** Light Energy Manipulation ** Dark Lightning Strike ** Warlock Fist ** Wizard Foot ** Gerudo Dragon ** Dark Dive ** Dark Skyward Strike ** Dark Impac ** Ganon Shade ** Focus Spirit ** Brainwashing ** Other Dark Magic * High Intellect * Swordsmanship * Hatred Empowerment Equipment * Triforce of Power * Katanas * Sword of Sages * Swords of Demise * Dark Trident * Gauntlets Transformatons * Warlock Ganon ** The most common transformation Ganondorf goes through ** Ganon gains an increase in strength, power, and magic while retaining most of his intelligence p ** So tough in this form that the standard Master Sword can not even harm him ** Here he gains the Dark Trident as well as the ability to teleport, breath fire, shoot lasers, and create clones of himself * Ocarina of Time Ganon ** A transformation when his anger hits a peak ** While rage-fueled and more violent than his Warlock form, he does retain enough intelligence to use dual swords ** Here he is so tough that the Master Sword has absolutely no effect on his body except on his tail and Zelda’s most powerful attacks only managed to hold him off for a few seconds * Dark Beast Ganon ** One of Ganondorf's more animalistic transformations ** Here he charges around destroying whatever is in sight ** The only way to harm him is by hitting the scar left by the Ancient Sages ** He can revert back whenever he wants * Hyrule Warriors Ganon ** One of Ganon’s largest forms where his trident increases as well ** Still retains his intelligence as well as his ability to use magic ** Can fire Deku seeds from his horns as well as levitate, breath fire, fire orbs of darkness, and bolts of lightning. ** Is so large that his roar can knock back hordes of small monsters ** Can only be stunned by Light Arrows to the face * Calamity Ganon ** An incomplete monster form which forced into after an interrupted reincarnation ** One of the most insane and violent versions of Ganon ** Here he can create Malice, a deadly liquid like poison damaging anyone who touches it, and has glowing eyes that can create corrupt creatures ** He is also capable of resurrecting his followers through the Blood Moon ** In this form, he was capable of defeating Link and Zelda, and took four powerful laser blasts from the Divine Beasts ** He wields the Guardian Weapons that his Blights once had the Waterblights spear and energy shockwave, the Wind Lights Tornadoes and energy blasts, the Fireblights flaming sword and fireballs, and the Thunder Lights thunder attacks ** If low on health he can cover his body in an orange armor making him impervious to harm, though this can be broken if one of his attacks are reflected at him * Dark Beast Ganon ** Perhaps the largest version of Ganon, being so big he can crush a horse with his hoof ** Here he is made of pure Malice and drips it as well ** He can fire powerful laser beams that dwarf the beams from the Guardians though his eyeballs on his back which are weak to Light Arrows Army Ganondorf's Infantry * Moblins * Bokoblins * Darknuts * Stalfoes * Lizalfos * Wizzrobe * Iron Knuckle Ganondorf's Minions * Twinrova * Phantom Ganon * Zant * Onox * Veran * Volvagia Feats * With a single sword swipe, destroyed a section of the Hyrule Castle's wall * Punched a floor that causes it to collapse and cause seismic vibrations * Strong enough to have the entire Hyrule Castle to collapse * Effortlessly destroys monsters twice his size * A single trident swipe can create small craters. * Easily destroys a large bulk of the Black Tower in his primal rage * Can create explosions he size of small buildings * Can blast through large stone walls * Easily overpowered large armoured Gorons * One-shot a younger version of Link with a single magic ball * Made his own castle collapse just from his will * His magic was powerful enough to keep Navi away from him * Should be comparable to if not stronger than Link, who can lift large boulders and stone pillars * Caused the destruction of Greatfish Island * Can punch holes into the ground * Beast Ganon is capable of smashing stone pillars * When taking control of the Divine Beasts, caused the eruption of several large stone spikes * Likely comparable to Link’s bombs, which can trigger volcanic eruptions, as well as possibly comparable to his medallions that dispersed a storm over the Misery Mire * In the ALLTP Manga, creates a small crater with just his staff * Also in said manga, creates a big blast with his magic * Should likely be above monsters capable of freezing over the Zora’s Domain * Should be superior to the thunder dragon, Farosh, who split a mountain in half to create the Dueling Peaks * Likely comparable to Faron, who can flood a portion of a forest with her water manipulation * Potentially could be scaled to Majora’s iconic Moon Drop * Can dodge light arrows point-blank, even from behind * Kept up with Link * Capable of jumping several stories high * Moved fast enough to surprise Link in Wind Waker * In Breath of the Wild, he revived all of the monsters Link has killed every time the Blood Moon rose in seconds during Zelda's dialogue * Likely comparable to Onox, who can move like a bolt of lightning and react while doing so * Should be comparable to Link, who can react to lasers from the Guardians * Shrugged off a castle falling on top of him after being hit with Master Sword, Light Arrows, and his own magic several times * No-sold a spin attack from Link in the Link to the Past manga * Tanked Midna's Fused Shadow attack that leveled his castle as well as the surrounding the field, even through he was weakened afterwords as he assumed his humanoid form and used his stead to attack his enemies instead * Survived being impaled by the Swords of Sages and managed to break out of his constraints * Survived getting stabbed in the face * While Ganondorf can be killed by weapons, magical spells and powers that don't have holy property, he is known to be much more resistant to such attacks * In the Wind Waker, Link attempted to strike down Ganondorf with a Master Sword, but Ganondorf was completely unfazed * Tanked Valoo's fire in Wind Wager * Tougher than Link, who can survive explosions that launch him hundreds of feet into the air and survive being struck by lightning * Constantly plays Link and Zelda as fools in his schemes * Defeated Link, Zelda and Lana in order to obtain the Triforces of Courage, Wisdom and Power respectfully * Conquered the Land of Hyrule * Manipulated Zant * Obtained the Triforce of Power * Managed to kill Link which eventually began the Imprisoning Wars * Possessed a soulless Zelda * Created an endless storm * Cursed the Deku Tree to death * Tricked Link and Zelda into opening the door to the Sacred Realm * In Wind Waker, he successfully gathered together the pieces of the Triforce * The best pick for Home Run Contest in Smash Bros * Created a barrier around Hyrule Castle that was so strong, only Midna using the full power of the Fused Shadow was powerful enough to break it * Has survived multiple attempts at sealing by both the 7 sages and 7 maidens and even murdered one during an attempted execution * Has broken nearly every seal e’s been placed in * Successfully turned Hyrule into an apocalyptic ruin even while being restrained in BotW * Became the most iconic demon lord in gaming * Defeated the Four Champions and the Hero of Time Weaknesses * Arrogant * Weapons or magic of divine properties bypass Ganon's Triforce of Power and can injure him far more easily than regular attacks * If he takes a hit by a powerful blow (such as being impaled by the Master Sword or otherwise), the Triforce of Power will fade away from Ganondorf's left hand, stripping away the benefits that it would otherwise provide to him * Ganon usually has some weak spot on him that deals extra damage to him if he's struck there * Dark Beast Ganon is large, slow, and covered in weak spots * The Dark Beast Ganon transformation effectively seals him in his feral state of mind, due to sacrificing his ability to reincarnate to achieve it Gallery Demise_Artwork.png|Ganondorf as his previous incarnation: Demise Ganondorf_OoT.png|Ganondorf as he appears in Ocarina of Time Ganondorf_WWHD.png|Ganondorf as he appears in Wind Waker Ganondorf_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Ganondorf as he appears in Hyrule Warriors Ganon_Artwork_(Ocarina_of_Time).png|Ganondorf in his alter-ego, Ganon The Legend of Zelda - Ganon (Ganondorf) as he appears in the first Legend of Zelda game when fighting Link.png|Ganon (Ganondorf) as he appears in the first Legend of Zelda game when fighting Link The Legend of Zelda - Ganondorf as seen in Super Smash Brothers.png|Ganondorf as seen in Super Smash Brothers The Legend of Zelda - Ganon as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past.png|Ganon as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past The Legend of Zelda - Ganondorf as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past.png|Ganondorf as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past The Legend of Zelda - Artwork of Ganondorf on his Horse as seen in Ocarina of Time.png|Artwork of Ganondorf on his Horse as seen in Ocarina of Time Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Immortal Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:1980s Category:Magic Users Category:Royal Combatants Category:Army Leaders Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Home Console Characters Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Deities Category:No Limits Fallacy Category:Orderly Evil Category:Artifact Wielders Category:Dark Lords Category:Angry Combatants